New Hair
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Oneshot. Gakupo yang dibenci Luka karena rambutnya yang panjang dan indah, memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya. Agar Luka membalas perasaannya, tentu saja. Tsundere-Luka.


**New Hair**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Megurine Luka © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**Kamui Gakupo © INTERNET Co.,Ltd & Yamaha**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha & perusahaan lainnya**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

_"Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"_

_"T-tapi kenapa, Luka―"_

_"Rambutmu!"_

_"Huh? Rambut…?"_

_"Dengan rambut panjang seperti itu, kau berharap aku akan menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki, huh! ?"_

_"Luka―"_

_"Kau―Rambut panjangmu itu… Bahkan lebih indah dan lebih halus daripada rambutku!"_

_"E-eh?"_

_"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki yang lebih cantik dariku!"_

_"Tapi―"_

_"Aku sangat―Tidak… Aku… Aku amat sangat membencimu, baka mitai!"_

_"… Lu-Luka-sama…"_

_"Dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi! Huh!"_

* * *

><p>Tap tap tap<p>

Begitu Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya di koridor VocaUtau Koukou, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Siswa-siswa yang biasanya bermain basket sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, juga siswi-siswi yang suka bergosip ria di koridor sekolah, semuanya melihat ke arah pemuda berambut ungu itu, kaget dan heran.

Kamui Gakupo kini berambut pendek, hanya sebahu, dengan sebuah kunciran kecil di bagian belakangnya. Jadi mirip dengan seorang siswa bernama Kaiga Shin dari kelas UTAU.

Drap drap drap

Shion Kaito, salah satu sahabat baik Gakupo, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Gakupo yang hendak memasuki ruang kelasnya. "Gaku!" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Gakupo yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang kelasnya, menoleh pada Kaito dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Ohayou gozaimasu." sapanya ramah.

"Aaa―O-ohayou," sapa Kaito gugup, takut kalau ia salah orang. "K-kau… Kamui Gakupo 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian, menunjuk lawan bicaranya itu dengan agak canggung.

"Ya," Gakupo tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada siswa lain yang berambut ungu dan bertubuh tinggi seperti saya 'kan, gozaru ka?"

"I-iya," Kaito mengangguk pelan, masih canggung. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki kelas mengikuti Gakupo. Dan setelah Gakupo duduk di kursinya, ia bertanya lagi, "… Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hah?" Gakupo yang sedang mencari-cari buku fisika―jam pelajaran pertama di kelasnya―di dalam tasnya pun mendongak dan menatap Kaito dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu, Kaito-dono?"

"Kau―Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Kaito lagi, menatap Gakupo dengan cemas. "Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang padaku, kalau rambut panjangmu itu sangat berharga? Lagipula, rambutmu itu ciri khasmu 'kan? Dan rambutmu itu juga yang membuatmu menjadi populer 'kan, Gaku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ahaha, Kaito-dono perhatian sekali ya…" Gakupo tertawa kecil, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Gaku, serius."

Gakupo terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "… Karena dia tidak menyukainya, gozaru."

Kaito mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "'Dia'?" tanyanya. "'Dia' siapa?"

"Orang yang sangat berarti bagiku," jawab Gakupo seraya memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan tersenyum kecil. "… Luka-sama, gozaru."

"Luka-chan?" Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan semakin heran. Pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya pun bertambah, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak bertanya. Gakupo juga sampai memotong rambutnya… Itu berarti, _'Masalah pribadi yang cukup serius, huh?'_Setidaknya, itulah kesimpulan sang Shion.

Grek

"!" Mendengar suara itu, spontan, Gakupo dan Kaito pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu ruang kelas yang baru saja dibuka.

"Ohayou." sapa seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang yang membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut.

"Ohayou gozaimaaasu~!" Seorang siswi berambut hijau pendek menyapa dengan riangnya, berjalan di belakang si rambut pirang tadi.

"Ah, ohayou, Lily-chan, Gumi-chan!" sapa Kaito seraya berjalan menghampiri mereka, tersenyum lebar. "Ne, apa Miku-chan sudah datang?" tanyanya kemudian, berharap bahwa junior yang ditaksirnya itu sudah datang.

"Hn." Bukannya menjawab, Lily malah berjalan melewati pemuda berambut biru itu begitu saja dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Hah…" Melihat sifat sahabatnya yang super cuek itu, Gumi menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kaito dan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, "Miku-chan ada di kelasnya kok. Bersama Iroha-chan."

"Baiklah~!" Kaito tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan keluar ruang kelasnya. "Sankyuu, Gumi-chan~!" serunya riang.

"Ya!" Gumi mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah tempat duduk Lily. Melihat ke sekelilingnya sebentar, ia lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya dan kemudian menghela nafas. "Hah… Gakupo-nii belum datang ya…" gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa karet rambut yang manis dari dalam tasnya. "Padahal, aku 'kan mau menguncir rambutnya hari ini…"

Mendengar ucapan Gumi itu, spontan saja, Lily ikut melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok pemuda berambut ungu pan―

Tep

"Ada apa, gozaru ka?"

"Ga-Gakupo?"

―Ralat, berambut ungu pendek.

Gakupo tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Lily yang tampak kaget itu. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Lily-dono, Gumi-dono." sapanya kemudian.

Grek!

"Gakupo-nii! ?" Kaget, Gumi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Gakupo dengan tidak percaya. "K-kenapa! ? Ra-rambutmu―"

"Fufu," Gakupo tertawa kecil. "Hanya mengubah image," jawabnya kemudian, masih sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana kalau aku berambut pendek seperti ini, gozaru."

"E-eh! ? Serius! ? Hanya karena itu! ?" tanya Gumi lagi, masih tidak bisa percaya dengan alasan Gakupo itu.

"Haha, tenang saja, Gumi-dono. Nanti rambutku juga panjang sendiri lagi kok." Gakupo tertawa kecil, berusaha menghibur Gumi.

"U-uuh… Tapi 'kan…" Gumi menundukkan kepalanya, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kecewa. "Hah…"

"… Apa sebegitu seriusnya, sampai-sampai kau nekat memotong rambutmu yang berharga?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba, tidak mempedulikan jawaban Gakupo tadi. Ia tahu, Gakupo sedang berbohong.

"Eh?"

Lily menghela nafas. "Kau tidak berbakat berbohong," sahutnya pelan. "Payah."

"…"

"E-eh?" Gumi menatap Lily yang tampak kesal dan Gakupo yang terdiam secara bergantian. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Gakupo-nii, kenapa―"

"Nani mo nai, gozaru." Gakupo sengaja menyela ucapan gadis ber-goggles merah itu, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hah…" Lily menghela nafas lagi dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Gakupo sebelum sang Kamui menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Gakupo…"

Sementara Gumi cuma bisa menundukkan kepalanya, cemas dengan keadaan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. "Gakupo-nii…"

"…"

"…"

Keadaan kelas menjadi hening setelah itu. Apalagi, yang berada di dalam ruangan itu cuma mereka berdua, Lily dan Gumi. Yang lainnya mungkin sedang sibuk bermain di lapangan atau bergosip ria di koridor.

"… Ne-nee, Lily-chan~!" Gumi yang tidak menyukai keheningan dan suasana yang tegang seperti ini pun memanggil Lily, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Lily menoleh pada Gumi, masih dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Gumi berusaha tertawa kecil dan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya. "Sa-sayang sekali ya, Gakupo-nii memotong rambutnya hanya untuk membuat image baru~" ujarnya kemudian dengan tawa yang agak dipaksakan.

"… Ted." respon Lily singkat.

"Hah?" Gumi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Maksudmu, Ted-kun, kakaknya Teto-chan itu?" tanyanya, memastikan. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"Ya, Kasane Ted dari kelas UTAU, si ketua OSIS itu," Lily menjelaskan. "Kalau kau mau menguncir rambut seseorang, dia saja," ujarnya lagi seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gumi, seakan tahu apa yang mau dikatakan Gumi tadi. "Rambutnya panjang, sama seperti Gakupo dulu."

"!" Gumi tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba. Memang benar, rambut Ted panjang, dan hanya dikuncir satu ke belakang. "Benar juga!" serunya kemudian, tampak senang. Ia memeluk Lily dan berkata dengan riangnya, "Sankyuu, Lily-chan~!" Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas dengan beberapa karet rambut dan sebuah sisir di tangannya.

Lily tersenyum kecil melihat sifat Gumi yang ceria dan periang, juga agak pelupa itu. Baguslah, kalau Gumi sudah melupakan masalah Gakupo tadi.

Grek

"Ohayou."

Sambil menyapa, seorang siswi cantik berambut pink panjang berjalan memasuki kelas. Ya, dialah Megurine Luka, siswi yang ditaksir Gakupo itu.

Tap tap tap

Luka berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Lily.

Tap tap

Tep

Grek

Setelah Luka meletakkan tasnya di gantungan tas di bagian samping kanan mejanya dan duduk di kursinya, Lily langsung memutar arah kursinya, menghadap Luka, dan bertanya, "Kau 'kan?"

"Apa?" Luka mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Lily dengan bingung. "Aku kenapa?"

"Gakupo," jawab Lily singkat. "Dia jadi begitu gara-gara kau 'kan?"

"Jangan bercanda, Lily," respon Luka yang masih belum mengerti maksud Lily itu. "Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Lily menghela nafas, mulai tampak kesal. "Keluarlah, cari Gakupo. Mungkin dia sedang menyanyikan kesedihannya sekarang." ujarnya kemudian, menoleh sebentar ke arah luar kelas.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Luka lagi, tampak jengkel. "Kalau kau mengasihaninya, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencarinya? Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi." ucapnya.

"Hah…" Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau egois."

"Apa?" Luka menatap tajam kedua mata blue sapphire Lily, kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Gakupo 'kan?" tebak Lily, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Luka.

"A-apa yang…?" Sekarang, Luka tampak kaget. "A-apa―Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Wajar saja 'kan? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama." Hanya itu jawaban yang Lily berikan―

Drap drap drap

"Uwaaa! Ini gawaaat!"

Brak!

"!"

Drap drap drap

―Sebelum Akaito datang, mendobrak pintu kelas, dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Lily dengan wajah pucat dan nafas terengah-engah. "Lily, ini gawat!" serunya panik sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis berambut pirang itu. "Di-dia―Rambut pendek…! Dia―"

Lily memutar bola matanya dan sengaja menyela ucapan Akaito, capek menunggu adik kembar Kaito itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Gakupo 'kan?"

"E-eh…?" Akaito yang tampak kaget, langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Lily dan berganti menatapnya dengan kaget. "K-kau sudah tahu…?"

"Ya," Lily mengangguk pelan. "Tadi dia ada di sini, lalu pergi keluar. Aku sempat berbicara sebentar dengannya." ucapnya kemudian.

"O-oh…" respon Akaito pelan. "T-tapi, aku benar-benar kaget," ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. "Masa' Gakupo sampai―"

Brak!

"!"

"?"

Luka berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak mejanya tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian Lily dan Akaito tertuju padanya.

"Lu-Luka…?" Akaito menatap Luka dengan heran, agak kaget dengan sikap Luka yang barusan dan suara gebrakan meja tadi.

"Hmph." Sementara Lily melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan kemudian membuang mukanya dari hadapan Luka, seakan tidak peduli dengan gadis Megurine itu.

"Ada apa, Lu―"

Grep!

"―Lu-Luka! ?"

Luka menarik syal Akaito tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"He-hei, tenanglah, Luka!" seru Akaito panik sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luka dari syalnya secara perlahan. "A-ada apa?"

"… ko?"

"E-eh?"

"Doko?" tanya Luka, mengulang ucapannya yang tadi tidak terlalu jelas terdengar.

"A-apa?" Akaito mulai ketakutan. Ia merasa bahwa tatapan mata Luka itu sangat tajam dan menusuk. "Si-siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Gakupo," jawab Luka, menatap mata bloody red Akaito dengan semakin tajam. "Di mana dia?"

"E-eh?" Akaito tampak semakin bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan Luka._ 'Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan Gakupo?'_

"Kau dengar aku 'kan, Akaito?" tanya Luka lagi. "Jawab aku!"

"He-hei―Ba-baiklah!" jawab Akaito panik. "Terakhir aku melihatnya―"

Grek

"Diam, Akaito," Lily berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menutup mulut siswa berambut merah itu tiba-tiba. "Jangan dijawab."

"?"

"Lily," Luka menoleh pada Lily dan menatap kesal sahabatnya itu. "Lepaskan Akaito. Ini penting." ucapnya.

"Penting, huh?" Lily menatap Luka dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa keberadaan Gakupo sekarang, penting bagi seseorang yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya, huh?" tanyanya, sengaja memancing amarah Luka.

"Kkh… Kau…!"

"! ?" Akaito yang mulai merasakan atmosfir suasananya menjadi gelap, buru-buru melepaskan tangan kanan Lily dari mulutnya dan menoleh padanya. "Ja-jangan bercanda, Lily!" serunya panik. "Kalau nanti Luka marah, bisa gawat!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," respon Lily dengan tenangnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan berkata lagi, "Untuk apa seseorang yang tadinya tidak mempedulikan Gakupo, tiba-tiba saja menanyakan keberadannya? Mau menjadi pahlawan dengan menghiburnya nanti, huh?"

"H-hei, Lily!"

Grep!

"Kau…!" Kesal, Luka lalu menarik dasi Lily dan berkata, "K-karena aku memang peduli padanya, bodoh!"

"…" Akaito yang mendengar jawaban Luka tadi, hanya bisa melongo di tempat, cengo. _'Ma-maksudnya itu…?'_

"Peduli, katamu?" tanya Lily lagi, seperti masih belum puas dengan jawaban Luka. "Kau yang bahkan tidak mau melihatnya lagi, peduli padanya? Pada Kamui Gakupo?"

"Kkh…!" Luka melepaskan tangannya dari dasi Lily dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "B-bodoh…! Memangnya kenapa! ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, seperti menahan malu dan tangis. Dari suaranya juga, terdengar seperti kalau gadis itu hampir menangis.

"… Tadi juga sudah kubilang 'kan?" Lily membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas, lalu membukanya. "'Keluarlah, cari Gakupo. Mungkin dia sedang menyanyikan kesedihannya sekarang'."

"…"

"Hah?" Mendengar jawaban Lily itu, Akaito memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Hei, apa maksudmu dengan 'menyanyikan kesedihannya' itu?" tanyanya.

"Hmph," bukannya menjawab, Lily malah tersenyum kecil penuh maksud. "Tentu saja, dia akan bernyanyi."

"Hah?"

"…"

Sesaat―hanya sebentar―, Lily melihat sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Luka.

Drap drap drap

Luka pun berlari-lari kecil keluar ruang kelas. Ketika melewati Lily, ia berkata, "Aku membencimu."

Drap drap drap

Lily tersenyum puas. "Sama-sama, Luka."

"… Apa maksud itu tadi?" tanya Akaito yang masih kebingungan.

Lily menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. "Utau." jawabnya kemudian.

"Uta―Oh…!" Akaito tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba. Sepertinya, ia baru mengerti maksud 'bernyanyi' itu tadi.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"… Kembalilah ke kelas kalian, bodoh." Dengan sinis, Kasane Ted membetulkan kacamatanya dan menatap Gumi yang sedang menguncir rambutnya dan Gakupo yang duduk di sebelahnya secara bergantian.

"Eeeh~ Jahatnyaaa~" gerutu Gumi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku 'kan masih mau menguncir rambutmu, Ted-kun~"

"Aku juga tidak mau kembali ke kelas, gozaru." timpal Gakupo dengan nada datar khasnya, sukses membuat Ted semakin kesal.

"Gumi, dengar," Ted menghela nafas sebentar dan menepis pelan tangan gadis berambut hijau itu dari rambutnya. Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, bersama Gakupo," ujarnya. "Lagipula, rambutku ini bukan mainan―"

"―Meskipun begitu, hanya Teto yang boleh menguncir rambutku," Gumi sengaja menyela ucapan Ted dan meniru nada bicaranya yang khas. "'Kan~?" tanyanya kemudian, menatap Ted sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-apa…?" Wajah Ted memerah seketika itu juga. "Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku nggak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Ted-dono incest, gozaru." sahut Gakupo pelan, tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Aku nggak…!" kilah Ted dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Grek

Tap tap tap

Gumi berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Baiklah, aku balik duluan ya~!" ujarnya dengan riang seraya melambaikan tangan pada Gakupo dan Ted. "Sekalian kasih tahu Teto-chan kalau ternyata Ted-kun incest~!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Grek!

"Hei!" bentak Ted dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, berdiri sebentar dari tempat duduknya.

"Ahaha…" Gakupo tertawa kecil lagi.

"Ck, dasar," Ted kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Mendecih kesal, ia lalu melepaskan kunciran rambut dari Gumi tadi. "Merepotkan saja."

"Haha, jangan begitu, Ted-dono," ujar Gakupo―masih sambil tertawa kecil―seraya membantu Ted melepaskan kunciran rambutnya. "Ted-dono 'kan jadi terlihat manis kalau rambutnya dikuncir seperti ini, gozaru." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum polos. Bermaksud memuji, tapi bagi Ted, itu seperti sebuah hinaan.

"Aku 'kan bukan kau, Gakupo." cibir Ted kesal.

Grek

"Tecchan~!"

Mendengar suara adik tercintanya itu, wajah Ted kembali merona merah. "O-oh, Teto…"

_'Bener-bener incest, gozaru…'_batin Gakupo.

Tap tap tap

Teto berjalan menghampiri Ted dan kemudian menguncir rambutnya dengan karet rambut berwarna-warni yang dibawanya. Ted yang biasanya akan marah, kali ini malah dengan senang hati membiarkan adiknya itu menguncir rambutnya.

"Ted-dono… Menarik kata-kata sendiri itu tidak baik loh…" sahut Gakupo pelan. Tidak menyangka kalau sifat Ted bisa berubah 180 derajat di hadapan Teto.

"Oh iya, Gakun!" Teto berhenti memainkan rambut Ted dan menoleh pada Gakupo. Tersenyum manis, ia berkata dengan riangnya, "Ada yang mencari Gakun!"

"Mencariku?" Gakupo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tampak bingung. "Siapa?"

Teto tertawa kecil. "Ada di luar kok. Lihat saja siapa~!"

"Are?"

"Gakun pasti senang!"

"?"

Grek

Tap tap tap

Karena penasaran, Gakupo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas UTAU 3 - 1 itu.

Tep

"Kamui Gakupo?"

Begitu Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya di koridor depan kelas, suara yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik itu langsung menanyakan namanya, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah orang.

"Ya?" respon Gakupo, tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit―untuk melihat siapa yang mencarinya―dan bertanya lagi, "Ada a―"

"Baka mitai," ujar gadis itu lagi, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gakupo. "Kau… Kau benar-benar Gakupo?"

"Eee―Uwaaa! ? Luka-sama! ?" seru Gakupo kaget begitu mendapati Luka yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. "Ma-maaf! Bukan maksudku―"

Luka menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan…?" Lalu mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. Mata blue sapphire-nya yang biasanya selalu menatap Gakupo dengan sinis dan cuek, kini tampak sedih dan kaget, tidak seperti biasanya.

"A-are?" Gakupo menatap Luka dengan bingung. Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar Luka, Megurine Luka yang tidak pernah peduli padanya. Tapi kenapa― "K-kenapa, Luka-sama…?"

"Aku… Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

Ekspresi wajah Gakupo melembut. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi kanan Luka yang tampak kemerahan dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "… Luka-sama… Menangis…?"

"Ja-jangan…!" Luka menepis tangan Gakupo dari pipinya dengan kasar, mungkin karena refleks, mungkin juga karena kebiasannya menampar Gakupo setiap kali ia menyentuhnya. "A-aku nggak…! A-aku nggak menangis!" kilahnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"… Luka-sama…" Gakupo ingin sekali memeluk Luka, mengelus-elus rambutnya yang panjang dan indah, menenangkannya, dan melihatnya tersenyum kembali. Ia tidak ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis.

"Ba-baka… Baka mitai…!" Luka terus mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah, tidak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sesaat, Gakupo mengangkat tangan kanannya―seperti ingin meraih sesuatu―dan kemudian kembali terdiam. Entah karena tidak bisa melanjutkan gerakannya, atau karena terlalu takut ia akan―

Grep!

"Baka mitai!" bentak Luka sambil menarik dasi Gakupo tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda berambut ungu itu nyaris tercekik.

"U-uwaaa!" jerit Gakupo kaget. "Lu-Luka-sama…! Ya-yamete kudasai!"

"Baka mitai!" seru Luka lagi, sengaja mengacuhkan jeritan Gakupo tadi. "Sakit 'kan! ? Dasar bodoh!" Ia lalu melepaskan dasi Gakupo dari cengkraman tangannya dan terdiam, seakan Luka yang sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Luka yang beberapa detik lalu.

"…?" Sekarang, Gakupo tampak bingung. Seraya membetulkan dasinya dan mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap Luka. "… A-apa maksud Luka-sama?" tanyanya bingung.

"U-uuh… Sakit… 'kan…?" Bukannya menjawab, Luka―dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak―balik bertanya.

"A-apa―"

"U-uuh―Kutanya, sakit 'kan! ?" Sebelum Gakupo sempat memproses apa maksudnya, Luka membentaknya lagi.

"Ha―I-iya! Sa-sakit, gozaru!" jawab Gakupo bohong, panik. Sebenarnya, saat Luka menarik dasinya itu tadi, tidak terlalu sakit, hanya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan nyaris tercekik.

"Uuu―Fuh…" Luka menarik nafasnya sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil―seperti ingin menertawakan Gakupo―dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin serak. "Sakit… 'kan…?" tanyanya lagi seraya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Lu-Luka-sama…?"

"K-kau… Kau bodoh sih! Baka mitai!" seru Luka tiba-tiba, kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan pipinya yang basah.

"…?"

Luka berjinjit―dan Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lagi untuk menyamai tinggi tubuh mereka―lalu memeluk leher sang Kamui.

"! ?" Wajah Gakupo memerah seketika. "Lu-Luka-sama! A-apa yang―"

"Ba-baka…" Luka terisak pelan, kemudian ia memainkan helaian rambut ungu Gakupo dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. "Pa-padahal, dulu…" ― Luka menarik nafas sebentar ― "Sa-saat rambutmu masih panjang… A-aku… Uuh…"

_'Kenapa, bodoh…?'_

"Aku… Aku lebih menyukaimu yang dulu, baka mitai!"

"A-aku yang―"

"Kau yang berambut panjang," Luka sengaja menyela ucapan Gakupo, entah sengaja, atau karena ia memang tidak mendengar ucapan Gakupo tadi. "Suka…" sahutnya pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar kata 'suka' yang diucapkan Luka itu, wajah Gakupo memerah seketika. Apa ini berarti, Luka juga menyu―

"Ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, baka mitai!" seru Luka tiba-tiba dengan wajah merahnya. "A-aku hanya―A-aku membencimu! Aku hanya lebih menyukaimu yang dulu, yang berambut panjang!" tambahnya dengan panik seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Gakupo yang sekarang―Bagiku, kau yang berambut pendek, jadi seperti orang lain, tahu! Jelek!"

Gakupo menghela nafas sebentar dan tersenyum kecil, agak kecewa, tapi juga senang. Ia tahu, tidak mungkin Luka tadi berkata jujur, karena inilah Luka yang ia cintai. Megurine Luka yang tsundere, Megurine Luka yang jarang menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain, Megurine Luka yang tidak akan mau menunjukkan perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

Gakupo tertawa kecil tiba-tiba, membuat Luka mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya dengan heran, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Ah, tidak," Gakupo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Luka dengan lembut. "Aku baru saja berpikir, kalau misalkan ternyata memang aku―dan bukan rambutku―yang membuat Luka-sama menangis, aku akan melakukan seppuku, gozaru."

"Su-sudah kubilang, aku nggak menangis!" Luka menutupi wajahnya yang kembali memerah. "Dan kalau kau mau melakukan seppuku atau apa, aku nggak peduli!" dengusnya kemudian sembari membuang mukanya dari hadapan Gakupo. "Lakukan saja sesukamu!"

Riiing!

Bel masuk dan tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai berbunyi. Siswa-siswi kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan menunggu wali kelas mereka. Luka pun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Gakupo, bersikap seakan ia tidak peduli padanya.

Tap tap tap

Gakupo menyusul Luka dan berjalan di sampingnya. Menepuk pelan bahu kanan sang Megurine, ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Nee, Luka-sama tidak usah khawatir. Nanti rambutku juga akan kembali panjang sendiri, gozaru."

Luka menepis tangan Gakupo. "Si-siapa yang khawatir denganmu! ? Huh! Baka mitai!" serunya kesal. Ah, Luka sudah kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa.

_'Yokatta…'_Gakupo menghembus nafas lega. Dan dengan senyum lebar khasnya―yang terkesan bodoh, sama seperti senyum khas Kaito―, ia menggandeng tangan Luka.

"! ?" Luka yang tersentak kaget, langsung menoleh pada Gakupo. "A-apa yang kau lakukan! ? Le-lepaskan!" serunya, sedikit membentak.

"Kyoushitsu e modorimashou, Luka-sama?"

Wajah Luka kembali memerah begitu melihat senyum Gakupo. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Gakupo menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Ah, Luka memang paling tidak tahan dengan senyum Gakupo yang selalu mencairkan hatinya yang dingin.

**-Owari-**

**Fic GakuLuka lagi, request-an Uchiha Ry-chan 8D -sekaliannumpangpromosi-  
>Soal fanfic saya yang lain, itu juga sudah selesai kok, cuma males update-nya =w=a -plak<strong>

**Luka tsundere manis ya~ =w= -apadeh-  
>Gakun berambut pendek itu persis seperti yang di 'Otona no Radio'. Silahkan Ggrks XD -plak-<br>**

**Typos akan saya betulkan nanti ==d -double plaked-  
><strong>

**-Omake-**

"Miku-dono itu manis sekali ya, gozaru~" ujar Gakupo suatu hari, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Rambut kuncir duanya yang tertiup angin itu, kesannya moe sekali, gozaru~"

"Benar, benar," timpal Kaito, mengangguk pelan, sependapat dengan ucapan Gakupo mengenai calon pacarnya tadi. "Miku-chan memang manis! Twin tails-nya membuatnya semakin manis!"

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Grek!

"Ohayou gozaimasu~!" sapa Gumi riang seraya membuka pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Ohayou."

Perhatian Gumi langsung tertuju pada sosok seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang baru saja membalas sapaannya tadi. "Ah!" Ia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Luka-chan!"

Tap tap tap

Grek

Setelah duduk di tempat duduknya, Gumi langsung bertanya pada Luka, "Luka-chan menguncir rambut ya? Manisnyaaa~"

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa dikuncir dua seperti Miku-chan? Padahal, menurutku, rambut Luka-chan itu lebih cocok kalau disanggul loh~" ujar Gumi lagi seraya memainkan helaian rambut panjang Luka.

Luka membuang mukanya dari hadapan Gumi. "… Hanya mengubah image."


End file.
